Josephine Lannister Heimdell
Biographical Information Full Name:'' Josephine Lannister Heimdell House Lannister.jpg House Heimdell.jpg '''Other Titles: '''Lady of the Salt Pans ,Lady of Acorn Hall,Lady of Barrowholm, Lady Lannister '''Culture: '''Andalic '''Age: '''25 '''Heir: '''Cedric Heimdell '''Player: '''Contess Apperance and Personality Josephine is a stunning woman , . Fair skin, pearl golden blonde long hair which is generally half her hair up and the rest of her hair worn in loosecurls or losse plaits. She loves fashion and beautiful garments of clothes she's wears often red to state the fact of the house she hailed from before marriage. She's seems naive at times very confident and sometimes bratty but beyond that she's a determined young woman whom strives for the very best for herself and family. She is determined in her beliefs she longs for the glory and power she believes she deserves. History Josephine was born into privilege as a Lannister her father brother to Loreon V Lannister her uncle, Never to gain any heritage from Casterly Rock. Josephine was raised all her life to become a proper lady to find a decent husband settle and raise children. As a child she always wanted more for herself jealous of her Uncle's title to the seat of Casterly Rock always cursing her birth. Seeking power Josephine was determined to be the best Lady she could be to seek her own power. Determined in her studies not to be just a pretty face she learnt to control the people around her and excel in her studies. Josephine was picky with her suitors and was told off by her elders for her attempts of ruining arranged marriages. At the tender age of 12 years old Josephine met a young ambitious boy named Raaf a boy whom was attempting to make his mark on the world he fell in love with Lady Josephine. Raaf asked Josephine her hand in marriage Josephine laughed and jokingly said if he was a lord maybe she would consider his offer. Little did she know he would return as a lord just before Josephine's 13th birthday ,Josephine still didnt want to marry Raaf she wanted a great lord but her mother pushed her into the marriage telling her she was getting too old to be picky it was either this young lord or her suitors of 60 years old that were widowed. In the end Josephine married Raaf moving to the lands of Barrowholm where her husband was lord to Getting married and having children straight away like she was raised to giving birth to Cora at age 13 and giving birth to her heir Cedric at 14 years of age. Josephine hated the north Josephine expected more from Raaf young and naive Josephine drank alot in the first years of marriage despising the old god's manipulating and playing mind games with the nobles making Raaf look like a fool in court. Just after Josephine's 17th birthday the near death of Cora brought Raaf and Josephine together as a family and lovers. Josephine took efforts to love him as a man that was doing all he could for and his children Raaf promised her he would work towards leaving the north when the time was right. Josephine taught her husband all she knew on how to be a noble and whats expected still snobby about his upbringings but willing to make him a man worth living for. Josephine grew sick of the same life, sick of the cold, sick of the old gods that took up her lands longing for her religion determined for greater power and to gain more lands she convinced her husband to visit the riverlands hearing rumors that the kingdom was growing weak now a adult ready to be the lady she was desired to be. And she convinced Raaf to take the Lannister's help to take Acorn Hall for Heimdell's own hold in the river lands. Closer to her home land, more sunshine a brighter happier Josephine arises determined to set her goal's in motion the dance of politics began in the Riverland's. After many years of been in the north on arriving in the Riverlands Josephine turned 20 years of age determined to be the lady she always wanted to be. No longer a young child married to a lord with her first child. Joesephine was more to determined to make allies in the riverlands and become a powerful house. Meeting many nobles and adjusting to the River lands she felt more at home then she had since she was 13 years old. Her husband Raaf confining in her like a loyal husband and creating a partnership in political dealings and creating house allies rather then just a marriage becoming more of the force that is the Heimdell house, Many of the lord and ladies impressions of Raaf and Josephine as a couple is that Raaf does what ever Josephine says and that Josephine is cold and emotionless towards Raaf. Behind the lady Josephine truly loves her husband after 15 years of marriage she still finds it hard to show emotion or what shes feeling because as a lady she was brought up that you dont give in to weak emotions you act proper and formal. House Heimdell started in the Riverlands as small time nobles Josephine's maiden name Lannister is what made Heimdell stand out. As always Joesephine used her heritage to get noticed in a land where King Justman was losing his standing with the people of the riverlands and the nobles. A many of nobles gathered and plotted for their house ,to conquer to become the new rulers of the land The Heimdell's failed to get the support of the noble's. Josephine always had a strong opinion of how their house should work Josephine didnt want to get involved with allies that worshiped the red temple or the drowned god her Casterly Rock up bringing still in grained in her that the Seven was the only way that the house needed purity not corruption this limited and handicapped the house of whom they schemed with and gained favor with. When the choice came down to who to support for the battle of the Riverlands The Heimdell's had no allies or rewards for backing up a house. House Heimdell was lefted with only Josephine's house of birth to lean on come the battle for the Riverlands Heimdell ships were seen with the Lannister fleet overlooking the battle, and turning their backs on the Riverlands Fleet during their time of need. Joesphine secretly seeked her father's approval for backing the Lannister family in hopes she could hold on to her tie's with her birth house to prove that she chosen love correctly when she married Raaf. Selfishly Joesphine wanted both world's her children and her husband and to be on great terms with her house of blood ties been able to go back and visit Casterly Rock when she could but unconsciously destroying her house's chance at independence and gaining its own glory. House Heimdell convinced the Lannister's armies to back down for the claim of the riverland's in the end Sanguineous become the rulers of the Riverland's. Five year skip: After cutting ties with the Lannister's her husband Raaf convinced her its best to move away from her family and Lannister or Lannister loyalist retributions, trading Acorn Hall for the Saltpans with House Hawick, Josephine as a true wife should let go of been in control she let Raaf re build the land and welcome in the small folk creating a town Cape Goodwill. Castle Falcon was built in the mountains Josephine for the next 5 years took it upon herself to take on more motherly duties having four more children in hopes of a second heir if anything would happen to her son Cedric. Only to have four more beautiful daughters Josephine took it upon her self to trained her son more in the ways of been a lord since been betrothed to a Tully girl. In the next five years Josephine created allies with some of the most powerful women in the riverlands putting behind the past and embracing the new. Josephine is more of a woman now less bratty and more calculated coming to terms that Riverlands will never be Casterly Rock. Josephine has grown to want to protect her family and house more still from time to she wears gold and red but its more in remembrance where her beginnings came from. After the 5 year skip so far: Josephine mainly raised her children the last five years and making allies , her husband himself rising up in the ranks of the court. Her marriage worked as usual until Varro died he went into a dream to recover Tor's children on the isles he died her husband up set and in state of despair of his friend's death. . A funeral ceremony was held, with most of the major Houses invited. Into the late hours of the very next day Varro miraculously awoke, disorientated and confused, remembering only the events within Orion Pellinore's dream and having no knowledge of his 'death'. He stumbled through the barrow of House Heimdell and discovered a secret passage that led to the bedroom of Raaf and Josephine. Whilst trying to sneakily traipse through the fireplace his trousers caught fire and abruptly awoke the Lord and Lady. Raaf immediately attacked Varro believing him to be a Demon and the ensuing chaos roused the rest of the Household. Desperately evading Raaf and Josephine's guards Varro desperately espoused his mortality until Nymeria Gaunt disabled him. Varro was taken to the dungeons. Convinced Varro was a demon Josephine demanded he be burned at the stake immediately. Asking her head of her guard Richard to make a pyre for Varro Raaf believed it really was Varro Instead Ragnar, a Septon educated in demonology, was summoned to perform a ritual of exorcism. Varro initially struggled but was eventually branded with the Star of the 7 upon his chest. Before passing out Varro called for a Trial of the Seven, a special trial by combat pitting 7 willing combatants against warriors chosen by the Church of the 7 to decide the state of Varro's soul. The down fall of the marriage started with Josephine believing Varro was a demon , Josephine disbelieving the sells sword could be alive Josephine took her children fearing for their lives and her own. Josephine didnt understand any of it it was so alien to her that it had to be a demon or something supernatural. A fight occured with Raaf and his men and in theend she lefted with the children except Cora who stood by her father. Josephine took the children to Casterly Rock where she went to seek her father's advice and feel the calm of home. Letters from Raaf demanded the children back in which she eventually did returning for Varro's trail she herself put her own champion up against Varro. Strong in her belief that he wasn't safe in their house her pride broken in the fact her husband didnt believe her over a mere servant to the house a servant that has never raised up regardless of been a childhood of Raaf''s friend she went against her husband. Sadly Varro's side won and Josephine watched Varro been knighted of the seven Josephine's pride broken and her marriage on the rocks the two still had to attend their son's wedding at River Run. Josephine and Raaf avoided each other like the plague a occasion that was suppose to joyful was a event of dismay and social disaster Varro decided to provoke Josephine making sure he was near her when Josephine dismissed him he refused and a heated argument broke out in the court social behaviors thrown out the door in the end Josephine's cadre was called to take Varro away , Alberct's men were set on Josephine's and the tully's men weapons were risen. Raaf came back to the court in a rage and dismissed Josephine demanding her to go back to Falcon's rise Josephine walked out finding her father and again flee to her birth home with children except Cedric whom was married now. Taking her children as the last sanity that she has everything she had taken away from her the respect of the court, her house turning against her and her husband treating her like a commoner beneath his friends. Josephine stayed at Casterly Rock for afew weeks with her children, Raaf meeting with her father to regain his children. Josephine would of returned she just felt isolated a embarrassment to her house and everything she ever built. Returning home she lefted returning north to remember how everything began going more to the Seven for guidance trying her best to understand everything that had happened. She spend alot of time with her children and visiting Ellaria as they are close friends letting the children play together. One day changed it all she received a letter from a close ally to be careful of her husband that a contract was put out on her for her death by Raaf. Josephine's strength disappeared she became despressed her husband avoiding her was fair for actions but to have her killed broke her heart. She stopped eating and became a skeleton of her former self. Josephine still defended Raaf she refused to have him killed even through her mind screamed out that revenge is what he deserves her heart said no. Josephine blamed her self and hated herself she become a weak feeble woman who believed she deserved her lord's punishment. But pride remained pride that this cant be a secret damn it all the whole house should know the lord's deed's. She set up a dinner with the house Heimdell and House Gaunt she annouces that her kidnapping ,she didnt see it as kidnapping and that she feels like a commoner within the house but she says she didnt expect so much hatred from her husband she announces that he hired assassins to everyone. She withdraws her dagger standing up and falling at the feet of Raaf declaring that he takes his own life with his own hands or take her as his wife. Raaf picks her up and says that he did put out a contract he had called it off but that woman doesnt appear to be you anymore and accepts her back. After all that Josephine is still very broke and suffers from nightmares. Months go by Raaf and Josephine dont seem to be able to connect again Josephine loves him she has learnt that she always did but was bad at expressing it still trying to have her husband by her side, attemping to have a mistress for his happiness and trying to be what he wants her to be but she really doesnt know what he wants. She distances herself from everything and him she sees the romance between Raaf and Ellaria she had seen it for awhile. Josephine feeling alone in the world trying her best to just raise her children a lord can have what he wants she knows this but Ellaria is Queen its not a simple mistress. Josephine confronts Ellaria and two friends have a deep moment crying and hoping the best for each other. Josephine cant hate Ellaria for loving her husband because she can seen the strength and beauty that she has she doesnt blame Raaf but she feels second best like everything she does she just turns to ash, In that moment looking into her friend's eyes she knows if she cant have it her way and her husband back she cant continue living as this empty shell. She returns back to her home Falcon Rise she asks her husband to meet her in her court yard she is disppointed by his formality towards her as usual a arguement breaks out between after her asking about Ellaria he merely just nods its true. She accuses of him wanting to kill her so he could be king he screams at her that she didnt make him the only thing she gave him was children. Josephine having her answer knowing that he loves Ellaria knowing shes just getting in the way nothing she does working out she gave him children at a tender age of 12 like she was raised to feeling her whole world falling apart knowing that Raaf will eventually end up with Ellaria. Not wanting to be there at all to see it ,to see her world be destroyed she declares to Raaf that she's tired and sorry that she cant be the wife he wants nor needs she produces a vital of liquid from her dresses and empties it into her wine. Raaf been stunned asks her what shes doing she say's that she wont be a problem anymore Raaf firmly believing that she bluffering says i wont stop you. Tears stream down her eyes as she didnt think it would be so hard to end one's life she thinks of her children and meeting the boy Raaf in the garden at 12 years old playing hide and seek, Thinking all the little love she experienced. She looks up to Raaf " Tell the children I love them". She can feel Raaf watching her but she knows he thinks shes bluffing she cant be a liar she planned to die she said goodbye to her friends in her own way theres nothing here for her in this life anymore she failed as a wife everything she was raised to be. She smiles at Raaf and scour's the entire glass of poison. Raaf screams out no saying he thought she was bluffing and screams out for the septon taking her into his arms saying sorry Josephine saying in her pain that she didnt know how to be without him and she loves him. Josephine trying her best to fight the Basalik blood proving that her will is too strong it doesnt make her rage it slowly kills her brain like in a romantic scene the couple are embraced Raaf over and over again saying you cant die Jose saying she cant be what he needs. Eventually Josephine cant form words screaming in pain as her mind rips it self apart. She has accepted death. And she dies her cadre take her body intending to return her back to Casterly Rock. Josephine's story doesnt end here. Josephine awakes from her death screaming in pain a raven sits on top of her trying to rip off her bandage's Josephine saw the stranger of the Seven in her dream beckoning her to come to him. She looks around her awaken surroundings and sees a man nailed to a tree his blood been drained from him. She is distorted in pain and confused remembering the pain of dying and scouring her poison she looks around what hell is this? Is this a test? she wonders to her self she sees her guards before she can see's Ragnar a septon of the island near her castle "my castle im dead i dont have a castle" she whispers to her self. She feels weak and sicking she see's Richard head of her cadre screaming out its a miracle she sees a army of Heimdell coming towards the clearing screaming for the arrest of Richard. The rest is yet to come what will happen to Josephine now? what is her purpose? (some of this recent history not many people know if you dont know it in character your character wont know) Quotes '''Quotes By' "Raaf! You're low born. I am a lady of House Lannister and you are no lord. If you were, then maybe circumstances would be different, but I do not think so. I will be a great Lady, Raaf." - Lady Joesphine's quick rejection to Raaf's marriage proposal. "I refuse to marry a old 60 year old fossil without even a great name I will be a powerful Lady, Sister!" - A young Joesphine in her object to marrying old men, to her sister "I am a Lannister, I may gain no power from that name and Casterly Rock may never be mine but Lannister blood flows in my veins regardless of my husbands name" - a prideful Joesphine been told by a noble she truly isn't a Lannister. Quotes About "You are the fairest star in the sky, your light guides me through the darkness directing me as I must go, I swear before everything that is sacred and powerful that I shall return and marry you, when I am a Lord!" - Raaf Heimdell before they were wed "I have given you everything! You would be married to a gout-ridden old widower if it were not for me! You treat me like dirt, but without me you would have ashes!!" - Overheard by Raaf Heimdell during one of their screaming matches while still in the North "Truly you have enriched my life moreso than any other, I would conquer the heavens for you or bring you stars in a necklace if you asked. You are my love and my life, and woe betide any who would harm you or seek to take you from me." - Raaf Heimdell, in love once more as they arrived in the Riverlands "I admit I was wrong, I should not have defied you, I have ignored my debt and sent one of my oldest friend away in chains for you, now please, I beg of you, bring my children back to me" - A tear stained letter from Raaf Heimdell, after talk of Demons split House Heimdell "The heat of Lannister blood most certainly flows through her veins, but we shall see how it hold up to the cold of the North. Either way, Raaf will never find his keep a place of boredom." - Aegon Velaryon "Does she have a twin, by any chance?" -Tor Pellinore "Dangerous and beautiful, like all proper noble ladies of Westeros should be." - Aelinor Sanguineous "My blade be keen, yet the Lady's words always prove the keener." - Varro Varan Lyriq Family *Lord Raaf Heimdell (Husband) **Cora Heimdell - 12 Hot headed, Stubborn girl who wishes to be a warrior like her father. **Cedric Heimdell - 11 more his mother's child Well poised, Noble boy who looks up to grand father and lives to live up to Josephine's expectations as heir **Amelia Heimdell (BoH - Awareness) - 5 - imaginative free spirted girl **Cordelia Heimdell - 4 Loves pretty clothes and been mother's doll in dress creations **Sophia Heimdell -3 Loud and out there child bound to be a rebel in her youth **Constance Heimdell - 2 - A quiet child looks up to her sisters best friends with Sophia Category:Signature Characters